The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for regulating a DC-isolated DC voltage converter. The invention further relates to a powertrain having a corresponding apparatus and to a vehicle having a powertrain.
DC-isolated DC voltage converters for converting a DC input voltage to a DC output voltage are known from the prior art. It is known to calculate the DC output voltage depending on the DC input voltage, the duty cycle of an employed full-bridge and the transformer transformation. It is known from the prior art to determine the DC input voltage by means of a measuring device and to use said DC input voltage for the regulation of the DC voltage converter. There is the need to substitute the costly sensor system for measuring the DC input voltage.